Protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs) comprise a large and diverse class of proteins having enzymatic activity. The PTKs play an important role in the control of cell growth and differentiation.
For example, receptor tyrosine kinase mediated signal transduction is initiated by extracellular interaction with a specific growth factor (ligand), followed by receptor dimerization, transient stimulation of the intrinsic protein tyrosine kinase activity and phosphorylation. Binding sites are thereby created for intracellular signal transduction molecules and lead to the formation of complexes with a spectrum of cytoplasmic signaling molecules that facilitate the appropriate cellular response (e.g., cell division, metabolic homeostasis, and responses to the extracellular microenvironment).
With respect to receptor tyrosine kinases, it has been shown also that tyrosine phosphorylation sites function as high-affinity binding sites for SH2 (src homology) domains of signaling molecules. Several intracellular substrate proteins that associate with receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) have been identified. They can be divided into two principal groups: (1) substrates which have a catalytic domain; and (2) substrates which lack such domain but serve as adapters and associate with catalytically active molecules. The specificity of the interactions between receptors or proteins and SH2 domains of their substrates is determined by the amino acid residues immediately surrounding the phosphorylated tyrosine residue. Differences in the binding affinities between SH2 domains and the amino acid sequences surrounding the phosphotyrosine residues on particular receptors are consistent with the observed differences in their substrate phosphorylation profiles. These observations suggest that the function of each receptor tyrosine kinase is determined not only by its pattern of expression and ligand availability but also by the array of downstream signal transduction pathways that are activated by a particular receptor. Thus, phosphorylation provides an important regulatory step which determines the selectivity of signaling pathways recruited by specific growth factor receptors, as well as differentiation factor receptors.
Aberrant expression or mutations in the PTKs have been shown to lead to either uncontrolled cell proliferation (e.g. malignant tumor growth) or to defects in key developmental processes. Consequently, the biomedical community has expended significant resources to discover the specific biological role of members of the PTK family, their function in differentiation processes, their involvement in tumorigenesis and in other diseases, the biochemical mechanisms underlying their signal transduction pathways activated upon ligand stimulation and the development of novel drugs.
Tyrosine kinases can be of the receptor-type (having extracellular, transmembrane and intracellular domains) or the non-receptor type (being wholly intracellular).
The receptor-type tyrosine kinases (RTKs) comprise a large family of transmembrane receptors with diverse biological activities. The intrinsic function of RTKs is activated upon ligand binding, which results in phosphorylation of the receptor and multiple cellular substrates, and subsequently in a variety of cellular responses. The non-receptor tyrosine kinases represent a collection of cellular enzymes which lack extracellular and transmembrane sequences. A more detailed discussion of receptor and non-receptor tyrosine kinases is provided in Cowan-Jacob Cell Mol. Life Sci., 2996, 63, 2608-2625
There are a number of examples where RTK kinases, have been found to be involved in cellular signaling pathways leading to pathological conditions, including exudative age-related macular degeneration (Ni et al. Opthalmologica 2009 223 401-410; Chappelow et al. Drugs 2008 68 1029-1036), diabetic retinopathy (Zhang et al., Int. J. Biochem. Cell Biol. 2009 41 2368-2371), cancer (Aora et al. J. Path. Exp. Ther. 2006, 315, 971), psoriasis (Heidenreich et al Drug News Perspective 2008 21 97-105), rosacea (Smith, J. R., V. B. Lanier, et al. Br J Ophthalmol 2007, 91(2): 226-229) and hyper immune response. In ophthalmic diseases such as exudative age-related macular degeneration and diabetic retinopathy aberrant activation of VEGF receptors can lead to abnormal blood vessel growth. The importance of VEGFR signaling in the exudative age-related macular degeneration disease process is evident by the clinical success of multiple anti-VEGF targeting agents including LUCENTIS®, AVASTIN®, and EYLEATM® (Barakat et al., Expert Opin. Investig. Drugs 2009, 18, 637). Recently it has been suggested that inhibition of multiple RTK signaling pathways may provide a greater therapeutic effect than targeting a single RTK signaling pathway. For example in neovascular ocular disorders such as exudative age-related macular degeneration and diabetic retinopathy the inhibition of both VEGFR and PDGFRβ may provide a greater therapeutic effect by causing regression of existing neovascular blood vessels present in the disease (Adamis et al., Am. J. Pathol. 2006 168 2036-2053). In cancer inhibition of multiple RTK signaling pathways has been suggested to have a greater effect than inhibiting a single RTK pathway (DePinho et al., Science 2007 318 287-290; Bergers et al. J. Clin Invest. 2003 111 1287-1295).
The identification of effective small compounds which specifically inhibit signal transduction by modulating the activity of receptor and non-receptor tyrosine kinases to regulate and modulate abnormal or inappropriate cell proliferation is therefore desirable and one object of this invention.